Una boda no letal
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] Y así, frente al pelotón de fusilamiento, Gouenji Shuuya había de recordar aquella tarde remota en la que Endou le pidió ser su padrino de bodas.


**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni el párrafo de Cien años de soledad me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **¡Esta historia está dedicada a angylopez! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Para Angy: ¿Recuerdas que hablábamos del OOC en las historias? ¡Pues aquí te traigo una en donde lo utilicé para el humor! ¡Espero te guste!**

 **Una boda no letal**

Y así, frente al pelotón de fusilamiento, Gouenji Shuuya había de recordar aquella tarde remota en la que Endou le pidió ser su padrino de bodas. Ese había sido un día con mucho trabajo, sea cual sea su trabajo, pero lo importante es que al fin podría relajarse. Toramaru le traía su café y pronto se iría a su casa para ver una buena serie en Inazuma-flix

De pronto, una figura misteriosa conocida como Endou entró azotando la puerta de su despacho.

—¡Gouenji! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—¿Endou, qué sucede? —preguntó alarmado Gouenji al ver la preocupación en la cara de su amigo—. ¿Y por qué estás usando un kimono negro tan elegante?

—Gouenji, sé que siempre has sido muy bromista, pero esto es serio.

" _¿Qué?"_ se cuestionó Gouenji en su mente.

—Escucha: el padre de Natsumi y su limosina tuvieron un percance, se fundió el motor cuando él estaba a veinte kilómetros de la ciudad y ahora Natsumi no tiene cómo viajar.

—Vaya, eso es terrible —comentó Gouenji sin entender la gravedad del asunto—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Gouenji, como eres mi padrino y mi mejor amigo, voy a depositar toda mi confianza en ti para que traigas a Natsumi y me la entregues en el altar —explicó el castaño.

Gouenji estaba estupefacto ¿padrino? ¿altar?

—Detén esas flamas, Endou ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Gouenji, ya te dije que esto es serio —reiteró Endou—. ¿No recuerdas todo lo referente a mi boda y de que serías mi padrino en la invitación que te envié hace dos semanas?

Entonces, Gouenji recordó que hace dos semanas en su correo diario recibió una carta que consistía en cinco páginas llenas de garabatos y dibujos mal hechos. Pensando que era de parte de algunos malditos niños bromistas, las tiró a la basura.

—Sí, Endou, lo recuerdo todo —mintió descaradamente Gouenji—. Perdóname por bromear, tú sabes cómo soy. No te enojes conmigo.

Endou sonrió y tomó el hombro de su amigo.

—No estoy enfadado, Gouenji, sólo un poco nervioso —admitió—. Pero volviendo a asuntos serios, necesito que vayas a buscar a Natsumi a su casa y la lleves al templo Norte exactamente a las ocho en punto. Los monjes son muy quisquillosos con el horario.

—No te preocupes, Endou. Confía en mí —le tranquilizó el rubio.

—Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo —le agradeció Endou dándole un abrazo para después retirarse del lugar.

—¡Toramaru! —llamó inmediatamente Shuuya.

—¡Dígame, Gouenji-san! —respondió el aludido, quien había escuchado todo.

—¿Tú sabías de la boda de Endou?

—Claro que sí, yo recibí mi invitación ¿No recuerda esos días en que le pedía salir más temprano? Era para buscar un traje adecuado —explicó Toramaru sonriendo.

—¿Y no me dijiste nada? —replicó Gouenji molesto.

—Pero pensé que usted ya lo sabía, Gouenji-san. Usted siempre sabe todo.

—¡Pero ni siquiera dijiste algo como: "¿Gouenji-san, de qué color va a ser su traje? Para que combinemos"! —imitó Gouenji.

—Gouenji-san, usted siempre dice que en la oficina sólo se habla de trabajo. Además, mi traje es negro y combina con todo —respondió Toramaru—. Inclusive, fui a la despedida de soltero.

—¡¿Despedida de soltero?! —Ahora sí que Shuuya estaba estupefacto.

—Bueno, es que usted es una persona muy correcta, así que a nadie le sorprendió que no fuera. Sin embargo, no tiene de qué preocuparse, Kidou-san siempre se fijó en que todos mantuviéramos la compostura. Al menos lo hizo hasta que perdió la conciencia. Si quiere, le puedo contar todos los detalles, pero no se lo diga a la novia.

—Olvida eso, Toramaru ¿qué hora es?

—Las cinco en punto, Gouenji-san —informó mirando sus tres relojes.

—Muy bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos: La casa de Natsumi está como a veinte minutos de aquí si voy en mi auto deportivo, la felicitaré durante diez minutos y después me iré con ella hasta mi casa que está a media hora. Así que, Toramaru, tienes una hora para conseguirme un traje y arrendar una limosina, llevarlos a mi casa exactamente a las seis en punto y esperarme ahí. Me arreglaré lo mejor que pueda en diez minutos y después tú, yo y Natsumi nos iremos al templo Norte que está como a una hora de mi casa, llegando ahí aproximadamente a las siete horas con diez minutos. Ahí esperaremos tranquilamente junto con el resto de los invitados hasta las ocho, que es el momento de la ceremonia.

—¡Es un magnífico plan, Gouenji-san! —alabó Toramaru.

—Lo sé —presumió Gouenji—. Incluso tenemos un espacio de cincuenta minutos por si ocurre algún imprevisto. ¡Ahora, en marcha! —exclamó para salir rápidamente de su oficina.

Toramaru se desvió al estacionamiento D para buscar su motocicleta e ir en busca del traje para Gouenji, mientras que éste último se encaminaba al estacionamiento M, en donde guardaba su veloz y flamante deportivo.

—¡¿Dónde está mi auto?! —vociferó al encontrar en su lugar una bicicleta rosada con un canastito.

Gouenji caminó inmediatamente hacia ese no contaminante medio de transporte y encontró una carta en el canasto. Al tomarla y abrirla, pudo leer:

"Hermanito, me llevé tu auto para intimidar a unos chicos así que te dejo mi bicicleta. Te quiere, Yuuka".

Gouenji dobló con cuidado la carta y la puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

" _Espero que ningún policía la atrape, pues ella aún no tiene licencia para conducir"._ Gouenji se montó en la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a su destino.

* * *

Media hora después, Gouenji finalmente se detuvo frente a la residencia Raimon totalmente exhausto. Dejó con cuidado la bicicleta apoyada en el muro, se encaminó hacia la puerta y la tocó con decisión.

Instantes después, la puerta se abrió dejándose ver una Natsumi en pijama.

—Nat… —Gouenji no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —se escuchó gritar a Natsumi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Pues ocurrió un imprevisto, por lo que yo vengo a buscarte para llevarte al templo —explicó Gouenji.

—¡¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano?! ¡Apenas son las cinco y media!

—¿No querrás decir que YA son las cinco y media? —corrigió Gouenji extrañado—. ¿Por qué sigues en pijama?

—¡Cállate, ningún hombre debía verme en este pijama! ¡Sólo Mamoru!

—¡No le diré a nadie que usas un pijama con panditas! ¿Pero por qué no te has cambiado?

—Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka llegarían a las seis para ayudarme a ponerme mi kimono nupcial blanco.

—¿A las seis? ¿No que las novias tardan horas en arreglarse?

—Mi maquillaje y peinado están listos, sólo falta el traje —explicó la novia.

—¿Y no puedes llamarlas y pedirles que vengan ahora?

—No, las chicas terminaron muy agotadas después de la despedida de soltera.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, Aki siempre veló por el buen comportamiento. Al menos, hasta que perdió la conciencia. Si quieres, te puedo contar los detalles después, pero no le digas a Mamoru.

" _No voy a preguntarle nada"_ pensó Gouenji.

—¿Gouenji, puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Por qué vienes tú y no papá a buscarme?

—Oh, Endou me dijo que tu padre sufrió un percance no letal ni grave con la limosina, pero no puede venir a buscarte. Así que yo te llevaré al templo y, además, te entregaré al novio si tu padre no llega antes, claro.

La puerta se entreabrió un poco dejando ver un ojito de Natsumi.

—Oh, Gouenji, eso es tan bueno de tu parte. Con razón Mamoru te eligió para ser su padrino. Recuerdo que estaba muy emocionado escribiendo tu carta.

—Sí y yo estuve muy emocionado al leerla —mintió descaradamente Gouenji—. Pero tengo un problema: mi traje se arruinó. Es por eso que pensaba que después de recogerte iríamos a mi casa en donde Toramaru me espera con un traje nuevo y, tras ello, irnos tranquilamente hacia el templo.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Botaste la carta de Mamoru sin entender lo que decía, pensando que era algún tipo de broma. El día de hoy recibiste la noticia de mi matrimonio con sorpresa y ahora estás en una carrera contra el reloj para conseguir un traje, llevarme al altar y parecer un buen amigo —dijo Natsumi seria.

—¡¿Cómo supiste?! —interrogó Gouenji anonadado.

—Soy buena detectando mentirosos.

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿me ayudarás?

—Mamoru puso mucho sentimiento al escribir esa carta así que… no —contestó cerrando la puerta.

—¡Natsumi, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Ábreme! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

En el preciso instante en que Gouenji dijo su último diálogo, un auto convertible pasó lo suficientemente despacio como para escuchar todo lo que Gouenji gritaba y después continuar su camino.

—Oye, Sakuma —llamó Genda, el cual iba en el auto—. ¿Estoy loco o acaso acabo de ver a Gouenji gritarle a Natsumi que no lo deje?

—No, yo también lo escuché —corroboró Sakuma, quien conducía—. No te preocupes, de seguro es todo un malentendido.

—¿Quieres conducir más rápido? —se quejó Fudou desde el asiento de atrás—. Si llegamos pronto y vemos a Endou llorando, entonces todo tendrá sentido.

—¡No puedo ir más rápido! ¡Es difícil conducir con un solo ojo! —replicó Sakuma.

Bueno, regresando con Gouenji, el hombre seguía rogándole a Natsumi.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto. No debí tirar esa carta, sino que debí reconocer la letra de Endou. Pero por favor, ayúdame. Sólo tengo la mejor intención. ¡Además, haré lo que quieras durante un año!

—¡Acepto! —contestó alegremente Natsumi mientras abría la puerta y se dejaba ver totalmente vestida con ropa casual y un gran bolso a su lado, además de tener un elegante peinado y fino maquillaje.

—¡Te estabas vistiendo! —reprochó Gouenji.

—Así es y ahora tendrás que hacer todo lo que quiera durante un año para que te sirva de lección y no vuelvas a tirar las cartas de Mamoru. Ahora, sé bueno y carga mis cosas.

Gouenji sólo obedeció y tomó el grande y pesado bolso que estaba junto a Natsumi.

—¿Natsumi, qué llevas aquí?

—Mi traje, por supuesto —dijo la novia para encaminarse hacia la calle—. Ya les mandé un mensaje a las chicas para decirles que estaremos en tu casa.

Cuando Natsumi llegó a la calle miró hacia ambos lados con extrañeza.

—¿Gouenji, dónde está tu auto?

—No traje mi auto, iremos en bicicleta.

—¡¿Bicicleta?! ¡¿Cómo que en bicicleta?! ¡Las novias no viajan en bicicleta! —se escandalizó Natsumi.

—Tranquila, iremos rápidamente a mi casa en donde nos espera Toramaru con mi traje y una limosina —señaló Gouenji subiéndose a la bicicleta que no le robaron.

—¿Y dónde esperas que viaje yo? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Pues… te puedes subir a mi… ¿espalda? —dijo inseguramente Gouenji.

Natsumi soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Las cosas que hago para asegurar mi felicidad eterna junto a Mamoru —pronunció antes de encaramarse en la espalda de Gouenji—. Te lo advierto, Gouenji, si vas demasiado rápido y me arruinas el peinado, te arrancaré las orejas.

—Ni un solo cabello estará fuera de lugar —aseguró el adulto y empezó a pedalear.

* * *

En casa de la protagonista de otra historia, Aki, la aludida se encontraba junto con Haruna y Fuyuka recuperándose de una noche de… ejem… sana diversión, cuando un mensaje de texto salvaje apareció en el celular de Haruna.

—¡No puede ser! —saltó Haruna.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntaron alarmadas Fuyuka y Aki.

—¡Escuchen esto: "Me fui con Gouenji a su casa para cumplir con mi destino. Vengan"! —leyó Haruna sobresaltada.

—¿Gouenji sentó cabeza? —preguntó Aki alzando una ceja—. Bien por él.

—¿Y quién es la chica? —cuestionó Fuyuka con interés.

—¡Es que no me lo van a creer! —siguió Haruna—. ¡Ese mensaje me lo envió Natsumi!

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó Aki.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —gritó Fuyuka.

—¡Les juro que es cierto! ¡Miren! —Haruna les mostró el mensaje en su celular.

—¡¿Pero y la boda?! ¡¿Y Endou-kun?! —se preocupó Aki.

—¿Cómo es posible que exista algo entre Gouenji y Natsumi si ni siquiera se habían hablado? —inquirió Fuyuka.

—¡O tal vez nunca habían hablado en nuestra presencia! —señaló Haruna—. ¡Esto es un complot!

—¡Pero Gouenji es uno de los mejores amigos de Endou! ¡Nunca le haría eso! —replicó Aki.

—¡Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo! —exclamó Haruna—. Hay que ir.

—Y si llega a ser cierto, habrá dos funerales. Nadie lastima a Mamoru-kun —dijo Fuyuka seria.

Sin dudar, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Gouenji.

* * *

Eran exactamente las seis horas con veinte minutos y finalmente Gouenji llegó a su casa con Natsumi sana y salva. Lo mejor de todo es que había una hermosa limosina estacionada frente a la morada.

—¡Bien! ¡Toramaru hizo su trabajo! —se alegró Gouenji.

—Deberías comprarle una taza de "Mejor asistente" —le recomendó Natsumi bajándose de él.

Natsumi, Gouenji y el enorme bolso con el traje de Natsumi entraron a la casa, en donde fueron recibidos por la empleada que antiguamente había sido la niñera de Yuuka.

—Shuuya-san, bienvenido. El joven Toramaru le trajo una limosina, un traje que se encuentra en su habitación y me dijo que se iría al templo de la boda —informó la anciana.

—Excelente —dijo Gouenji, al fin todo salía como quería.

—Un momento ¿y dónde estás mis supuestas amigas? ¿Todavía no han llegado? —preguntó Natsumi molesta.

—Lo siento, pero nadie más ha llegado, señorita —le respondió.

—Esas ingratas —masculló Natsumi entre dientes—. ¿Ahora quién me ayudará con mi vestido de novia?

—Yo puedo hacerlo si lo desea, señorita. He ayudado a muchas novias en situaciones anteriores —se ofreció la anciana.

—Oh, es usted muy amable. Estoy a su cuidado —contestó Natsumi con sus mejores modales.

—Muy bien, sígame por favor —dijo la señora mientras empezaba a caminar—. Por cierto, ese peinado se le ve hermosísimo.

—Lo sé —se enorgulleció Natsumi y la siguió entre los pasillos de la casa, dejando a Gouenji solo.

" _Excelente, incluso los imprevistos se solucionan solos. Ahora sólo tengo que vestirme"_

El ex-delantero se dirigió a su habitación donde por fin encontró el traje que le había conseguido Toramaru, el cual era un traje de novio estilo occidental.

—¿Qué clase de porquería es esta? —gruñó Gouenji—. ¡Esto es un traje de novio! Bueno, al menos es de estilo occidental. Pasará desapercibido en Japón.

Sin perder tiempo, Shuuya comenzó a vestirse.

Media hora después, Gouenji dormitaba en el sofá de su casa con el traje puesto a la espera de Natsumi. Justo antes de que entrara a la fase de sueño profundo, una voz lo despertó.

—Shuuya-san, la novia está lista —declaró la anciana que llegaba a la habitación junto con Natsumi.

Gouenji observó con asombro a Natsumi vestida con su kimono blanco, el cual combinaba a la perfección con su maquillaje y peinado. Debía reconocer que se veía hermosísima y si en algún universo alterno, un escritor de fanfiction los emparejaba, él lo entendería.

—Wow —fue lo único que dijo Gouenji.

—Gracias, espero recibir muchas reacciones así —contestó Natsumi.

—Muy bien, son las seis horas con cincuenta minutos —señaló Gouenji—. Si queremos llegar a tiempo, tenemos que irnos ahora.

—Por supuesto, sólo déjame escribirle a las ingratas de mis amigas —habló Natsumi escribiendo rápidamente en su teléfono.

La pareja que no es pareja salió de la casa y él observó con sorpresa que la limosina había desaparecido y en su lugar había un carruaje tirando por dos caballos blancos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué sucedió con la limosina? —exclamó Gouenji estresado acercándose al medieval transporte.

En el asiento del cochero había una nota que decía: "Hermanito, choqué tu auto deportivo y ahora me llevo la limosina. Te dejo a cambio este carruaje. Te quiere, Yuuka".

—Yuuka —pronunció Gouenji enojado apretando la nota en su mano.

—Gouenji, esto es… —dijo Natsumi mirando el carruaje.

—¡No te preocupes, Natsumi! Encontraré la manera de solucionar esto —aseguró rápidamente Gouenji.

—…es hermoso. Siempre soñé en llegar a mi boda en un carruaje —reveló la novia asombrosamente emocionada.

—¿En serio? Pues no perdamos tiempo —respondió Gouenji bastante más aliviado.

Ayudó subir a Natsumi, se sentó en el lugar del cochero y emprendió la marcha hacia el templo.

Unos minutos más tarde, tres conocidas figuras llegaron a la casa de Gouenji.

—Pensé que conocías la dirección —reprochó Fuyuka mirando a Haruna.

—Bueno, puede que me haya confundido un poco —se excusó la aludida.

—Pasamos por la Torre de Metal dos veces —recordó Aki.

—Todo suena mal cuando lo dicen así —se quejó Haruna—. Mejor concentrémonos en lo importante.

—Sí —dijo Fuyuka—. Impedir que Gouenji lastime a Mamoru-kun.

—Yo digo que es un malentendido —habló Aki.

—Entonces entremos a la casa y averigüémoslo —dijo Haruna.

Las tres chicas se posicionaron frente a la puerta mientras la más joven tomaba la iniciativa y golpeaba la puerta. Inmediatamente, una señora de la tercera edad la abrió.

—Buenas tardes, buscamos al chupasangre de Gouenji.

—Si se refieren al señor de la casa, él está en un viaje de negocios. Si se refieren a la señorita de la casa, ella fue a hacer carreras ilegales. Si se refieren al señorito de la casa, creo que fue a contraer nupcias con una linda y educada señorita —informó la anciana con amabilidad.

—¡¿Contraer nupcias?! —gritó Aki exaltada.

—¡Lo sabía! —celebró Haruna, porque tenía razón.

—¿Y a dónde fueron? —inquirió Fuyuka seriamente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, creo que iban en un carruaje al templo que está al norte… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —se preguntó la señora tratando de recordar.

—¿El templo Kanikamasushi? —adivinó Haruna.

—Sí, ese tiene que ser —respondió la señora _"Aunque creo que sólo habían dicho que irían al templo del norte… No recuerdo que hayan dicho su nombre"._

—Gracias por la información —dijo Fuyuka para posteriormente retirarse del lugar junto con Aki y Haruna.

—Esto no es posible —expresó Aki preocupada—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Justicia —pronunció Fuyuka—. Haruna, llama a tu hermano.

—¡A la orden! —aceptó Haruna sacando su celular—. Oigan, tengo un mensaje… ¡de Natsumi! Dice así: "Les pedí ayuda y me abandonaron :( "

* * *

En el templo, Endou y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban ansiosos esperando a que llegara el momento de la boda.

—Fubuki, estoy nervioso. No paran de sudarme las manos —habló Endou caminando de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado—. ¿Qué tal si a Natsumi le da asco y no me quiere tomar la mano?

—Tranquilo, Endou, todo saldrá bien —calmó el hombre de Hokkaido.

—Sí te sientes muy inseguro, usa este par de guantes blancos —le ofreció Kazemaru tendiéndole los guantes.

—Gracias, chicos. No sé qué haría sin ustedes —agradeció Endou colocándose los guantes.

En ese instante, una música caribeña comenzó a sonar y Kidou contestó su teléfono a medida que se alejaba para hablar tranquilamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Haruna? ¿Hay algún problema?

—¡Hermanito, es terrible! —exclamaba Haruna.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Natsumi comió mucho y no le entra el traje?

—¡Es peor!

—¿Se despeinó?

—¡Es muchísimo peor!

—¿Sufrió un letalísimo accidente de tránsito?

—¡No tan peor!

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡Gouenji se volvió loco, raptó a Natsumi y se va a casar con ella en el templo Kanikamasushi! ¡Después utilizará el dinero de la familia Raimon para incrementar el poder económico de su compañía de gel para el cabello y tener un monopolio comercial! ¡Y de alguna manera, eso afectará al soccer!

—Haruna, eso parece una mentira —le reprochó Kidou.

—Bueno, tal vez lo último fue algo exagerado… ¡Pero sí se raptó a Natsumi!

—Eso no tiene sentido. Gouenji es el padrino ¿por qué le haría eso a Endou y por qué ahora?

—¡Hola, Kidou! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —saludó Sakuma, quien acababa de llegar al templo junto con Genda y Fudou.

—Hola, Sakuma. Pues Haruna me está inventando una historia de que Gouenji se raptó a Natsumi.

Sakuma y Genda se miraron entre sí antes de responder.

—La verdad es que tiene sentido —habló Genda.

—¿Cómo que tiene sentido? —interrogó Kidou frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que cuando pasamos por la casa de Natsumi, escuchamos a Gouenji golpeando la puerta y gritándole que no le abandonara —explicó Sakuma.

Kidou se encontraba sin palabras. Sakuma estaba corroborando la historia de Haruna, lo cual significaba que ella decía la verdad.

—¿Haruna, sigues ahí? —inquirió Kidou retomando la conversación telefónica.

—Sí, sigo esperando tu ayuda —reprochó Haruna.

—Escucha bien, Haruna. Tenemos que impedir que el traidor de Gouenji complete sus malvados planes ¡Deben perseguirlo inmediatamente! Nosotros nos uniremos después.

—Entendido —dijo Haruna cortando la llamada.

Kidou caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados.

—¿Dónde está Endou?

—Fue a lavarse la cara —informó Kazemaru.

—Bien, eso lo hará más fácil.

—¿Qué pasa, Kidou? ¿Por qué tan tenso? —cuestionó Hiroto.

—Gouenji ha cometido la peor traición que se le puede hacer a un amigo el día de su boda.

—¿No vendrá? —preguntó Rika.

—Peor: se ha raptado a la novia.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltaron todos los que estaban escuchando.

—¡Es cierto! —acotó Sakuma—. ¡Lo escuché con mis dos oídos y lo vi con mi único ojo!

—¡Sí lo dice Sakuma, tiene que ser cierto! —declaró Someoka impactado.

—¡Ese bastardo! —gritó Touko con vehemencia—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Haruna dijo que se dirigía al templo Kanikamasushi —informó Kidou.

Inmediatamente, la hija del Primer Ministro se fue corriendo del lugar. Todos observaron cómo Touko se alejaba a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —habló Hiroto con decisión—. No podemos quedarnos a ver cómo los ojos de Endou pierden su brillo.

—Un hombre no se quedaría aquí sin hacer nada —apoyó Kazemaru con furia .

—¡Es cierto! —rugió Someoka—. ¡Todos a los vehículos!

Inmediatamente, un enorme grupo de personas violentas y enojadas salió del templo en busca de la cabeza de Gouenji. Unos minutos después, Endou reapareció en el lugar acompañado de Tachimukai, Kabeyama y Kogure.

—¿Oigan, a dónde fueron todos? —inquirió Endou.

—No lo sé, Endou-san, pero ahí llega Toramaru —señaló Tachimukai.

Efectivamente, el entusiasta Toramaru llegaba alegre hacia donde se encontraba Endou.

—¡Hola a todos! ¿Llegué muy tarde? ¡Muchas felicidades, Endou!

—¡Gracias, Toramaru! Llegas justo a tiempo. Aunque, por alguna razón, ahora no hay nadie —contestó Endou.

—Quizás todos fueron al baño —aportó Kabeyama.

—Al mismo tiempo —agregó Kogure.

—Extraño… pero no importa. En poco tiempo, Gouenji-san llegará y traerá a Natsumi —animó Toramaru.

—Vaya, qué alivio. Al menos parece que por ese lado todo irá bien. Sé que puedo confiar en Gouenji —contestó el novio más tranquilo.

Por su parte, Fudou, quien había escuchado todo, sonrió, pues ya sabía lo que haría.

—Un whisky, por favor —pidió acercándose a la barra.

—No servimos alcohol antes de la boda —replicó el barman.

—Es para el novio.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Aquí tiene —dijo el barman entregándole rápidamente un vaso con el licor.

—Estúpido —rió por lo bajo Fudou mientras se alejaba y bebía un sorbo.

* * *

Gouenji se sentía confiado. Eran exactamente las siete con veinte minutos y, si sus cálculos eran correctos, llegaría en media hora al templo.

" _Vaya, no puedo creerlo. Todo está saliendo bien. No me he detenido en un ningún semáforo y dirigir un par de caballos es más fácil de lo que parece"._

—Oye, Gouenji. Tengo una duda —habló Natsumi desde la carroza—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Cómo que a dónde vamos? Nos dirigimos al templo para que te puedas casar con Endou —respondió Gouenji extrañado.

—Creo que este no es el camino ¿Estás seguro de saber qué templo es?

—Claro que lo sé. Es el templo que está al norte.

—¡No, Gouenji! No es el templo que está al norte, es el templo Norte que se encuentra en la parte oeste de la ciudad.

—¿Qué? Pero Endou me dijo que era al templo al norte.

—¡Pues escuchaste mal, porque es en el templo Norte, no en el templo Kanikamasushi!

" _Maldita sea, esto arruina todo mi plan"_ pensó Gouenji _"Debo tranquilizarme. En dos calles más tengo que virar a la izquierda y, con algo de suerte, podré llegar al templo Norte a tiempo… ¿Qué clase de estúpido llama templo Norte al templo que está al oeste?"._

De improviso, algo impactó el carruaje provocando que Gouenji perdiera un poco el control.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —preguntó Natsumi alarmada.

Gouenji se volteó y vio con sorpresa a Touko, la cual lo perseguía en una motocicleta a toda velocidad.

—¡GOUENJI BASTARDO! ¡NO TE DEJARÉ CUMPLIR CON TU OBJETIVO! —vociferó Touko con virulencia.

" _¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué no quiere que entregue a Natsumi?!"_

—¡Lo sabía! —saltó Natsumi—. ¡Sabía que esa lagarta de Touko no se había olvidado de Mamoru! ¡Gouenji, deshazte de ella!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! —inquirió Gouenji.

En ese momento, Touko sacó un balón de soccer y lo cabeceó con fuerza hacia la carroza, impactándola, haciendo que Gouenji nuevamente perdiera el control de los caballos.

—¡Gouenji, la puerta del carruaje se ha roto! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! —exclamó la novia.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Natsumi, sujeta las riendas! —ordenó Gouenji.

—¡No voy a tocar las riendas!

—¿Quieres llegar a tu boda o no?

Natsumi lo miró con odio y, posteriormente, acató su orden y sujetó las riendas de los caballos. Gouenji se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar a Touko, quien preparaba un tercer impacto.

—¡MUERE, TRAIDOR! —rugió Touko cabeceando el balón con mucha fuerza.

Gouenji preparó su pierna izquierda y pateó el balón con fuerza justo antes de que impactara a la carroza, regresándoselo a Touko. La peli rosa observó con espanto cómo el balón golpeaba la rueda delantera de la motocicleta, haciendo que perdiera el control y se estrellase contra un montón de basura.

—Rayos, creo que me excedí —habló Gouenji preocupado—. Espero que esté bien.

—Yo espero que se muera, nadie arruinará mi boda —replicó Natsumi con energía.

Gouenji volvió a tomar las riendas de los caballos.

" _Esto ha sido un extraño contratiempo, pero una vez que cruce el río, será casi una línea recta para llegar al templo"._ Cuando el carruaje estuvo a punto de entrar al puente para cruzar el río, un enorme submarino emergió de las aguas destruyendo el puente en el acto. Gouenji alcanzó a desviar el carruaje antes de caer al río.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —gritó Gouenji en estado de shock.

—¡Es el submarino de Teikoku! —distinguió Natsumi—. Seguramente vienen a ayudarnos.

—Detente ahí, Gouenji —se escuchó la voz de Kidou desde los parlantes del submarino—. No dejaré que cumplas tus perversas intenciones.

—Ese traidor de Kidou. Seguramente Touko lo convenció —conjeturó Natsumi.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Gouenji—. ¡Pero si no está aquí para ayudarnos a llegar al templo, entonces está en nuestra contra!

Shuuya sacudió las riendas y los caballos aumentaron su velocidad.

—Escucha, Natsumi. Hay otro puente aproximadamente un kilómetro más adelante. Si queremos llegar a tiempo, tenemos que cruzarlo antes de que ese submarino lo destruya —informó.

—Entendido, Gouenji, sólo apresúrate. En cuanto Mamoru se entere de esto, rodarán cabezas.

Mientras el rubio conducía a una velocidad de vértigo, tres balones de soccer pasaron junto a él, de los cuales uno destruyó uno de los faroles del carruaje.

—¡Nos estás disparando! —se escandalizó Natsumi.

Efectivamente, las compuertas del submarino se habían abierto y todos los cañones disparaban balones hacia el carruaje conducido por el ex-delantero de fuego.

—¡El carruaje no aguantará mucho más! —informó Natsumi alarmada.

—¡No te preocupes, falta muy poco para llegar al puente! ¡Además, te voy a entregar a Endou aunque sea a costa de mi vida! —declaró Gouenji con decisión.

En ese instante, unos balones destrozaron una de las ruedas del carruaje. Gouenji no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a Natsumi por la cintura y saltó hacia uno de los caballos soltándolo del carruaje.

—¡Vamos, chico! ¡Salta! —exclamó Gouenji al tiempo que el caballo saltaba hacia el puente y lo cruzaba con velocidad justo antes de que el submarino lo destrozara.

Afortunadamente, el otro caballo se salvó de todo daño y estaba bien.

—Gouenji, debo reconocer que eso fue asombroso —confesó Natsumi—. Lo más increíble es que mi peinado sigue intacto.

—Ni yo sé cómo lo hice, pero ahora que nos alejamos del río, creo que no tendremos ningún impedimento para llegar.

Unos minutos después, otro auto apareció y se acercó al caballo.

—¡Gouenji! —exclamó Aki, la cual conducía el auto.

—¿Aki? —se sorprendieron Gouenji y Natsumi.

—¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Estoy segura de que encontrarías la felicidad de otro modo! ¡Pero por favor, detente! —le rogó Aki.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Gouenji—. No me voy a detener.

—¡Gouenji, recapacita! Sé que no es tu intención lastimar a Endou. Si me entregas a Natsumi, me aseguraré de que los demás no te persigan —prometió Kino.

—Pero debo hacerlo, es lo que mi corazón me dice —replicó Gouenji. _"Sé que defraudé a Endou al tirar su carta, por lo que la única forma de redimirme es entregarle a Natsumi en el altar"._

—Además, cuando les pedí ayuda, ustedes no llegaron, así que por ahora me quedaré con Gouenji —habló Natsumi.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Natsumi está sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo! —gritó Haruna desde el asiento del copiloto.

Gouenji sintió cómo el caballo se desviaba por cuenta propia, así que regresó su vista al camino.

—¡Aki, cuidado! —alertó el hombre al ver que ella conducía directo hacia un árbol.

Aki frenó de golpe, pero aún así terminó por golpear el tronco del árbol.

—Rayos, el auto era arrendado —se lamentó Aki.

Por su parte, Gouenji y Natsumi siguieron su camino.

—Espero que estén bien —se preocupó Gouenji.

—Bueno, no chocaron a toda velocidad así que supongo que lo están —tranquilizó Natsumi, aunque no muy segura.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar a ver si están bien.

—Sí, es cierto. Mamoru entenderá si nos retrasamos un poquito, digo, es Aki.

Repentinamente, un balón de soccer golpeó a Gouenji en el hombro destrozándole esa parte del traje.

—¡¿Gouenji, estás bien?! —preguntó preocupada Natsumi.

Gouenji volteó y observó con horror un grupo de ocho autos y camionetas en donde se podía ver a Someoka, Hiroto, Nagumo, Suzuno, Rika y Sakuma disparando balones de soccer hacia él. Además, la camioneta conducida por Megane tenía unos enormes parlantes en donde se podía escuchar una música de persecución violenta.

—¡Traidor! —gritó Someoka pateando un nuevo balón de soccer que Gouenji esquivó por muy poco.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que acaso toda la ciudad se volvió loca? —se quejó Gouenji.

—¡No puedo creer que Mamoru les diga "amigos"! ¡Son todos unos canallas! —los acusó Natsumi.

Gouenji comandó al caballo con maestría y esquivó todos los balonazos que le lanzaban. Repentinamente, dos motocicletas rodearon al caballo.

—¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti! —exclamó Kazemaru desde una motocicleta, lanzando una soga y atrapando uno de los brazos de Gouenji.

—¡Natsumi, salta! ¡Confía en mí! —dijo Fubuki desde la otra motocicleta.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces y hurgó en los bolsillos de Gouenji hasta que encontró un objeto sólido.

—¡Ya no eres mi amigo! —declaró Natsumi lanzándole el celular de Shuuya, el cual le impactó a Shirou en todo el rostro haciendo que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un montón de arbustos.

—¡Fubuki! —exclamó Kazemaru con preocupación—. ¡Natsumi! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gouenji aprovechó ese instante para levantar su brazo en el momento en que uno de los balones disparados por Nagumo se dirigía hacia él y, tal como lo había previsto, el balón cortó la cuerda.

Por su parte, Kazemaru perdió el control de la motocicleta y se estrelló contra una tienda de almohadas.

—¡Estúpido Nagumo! ¡Arruinaste la oportunidad! —lo acusó Suzuno.

—¡Como si tú lo hicieras mejor! ¡Haz fallado todos tus tiros, yo al menos le di a algo! —replicó Nagumo.

—No se preocupen, chicos —interrumpió Hiroto—. Yo le voy a lanzar todo el sistema solar.

Natsumi observaba con sus ojitos de conejo cómo Hiroto tomaba posición para hacer su mejor tiro.

—Gouenji, no quiero asustarte, pero creo que Hiroto nos va a disparar ahora con todas sus fuerzas —alertó Natsumi.

—No puede ser —dijo Gouenji—. Necesitaremos un milagro.

En ese instante, una limosina salió de la nada y se interpuso en el camino de todos los vehículos que perseguían a Gouenji.

—¡Vamos, hermanito! ¡Tú puedes! —animó Yuuka desde el asiento del conductor de la limosina.

—¡Yuuka! —reconoció Gouenji sorprendido—. Muchas gracias.

De esta manera, la limosina chocó con todos los vehículos y los detuvo de golpe. Aquellos jugadores que salieron lanzados producto del choque afortunadamente cayeron en una pequeña laguna cercana.

—Jamás había visto tantos accidentes no letales en mi vida —admitió Natsumi.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Gouenji—. Pero estoy totalmente seguro de que ya nada malo pasará ahora. Además, estamos por llegar.

De repente, uno de los edificios se derrumbó y de él emergió un enorme camión.

—¡Nadie hace sufrir a Mamoru-kun! —vociferó Fuyuka.

—¡Me había olvidado de Fuyuka! —se quejó Gouenji en voz alta.

—¡¿Por qué todos me traicionan el día de mi boda?! —sollozó Natsumi arruinando su maquillaje.

—¡No llores, Natsumi! ¡Llegaremos bien! —intentó tranquilizar Gouenji viendo con horror cómo Fuyuka arrasaba con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

—¡Gouenji, esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—¡No debiste verme en pijama! ¡Es de mala suerte!

—¡Olvidemos eso! Además, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Gouenji desvió el caballo e inmediatamente entró a un callejón con la esperanza de que el enorme camión de Fuyuka abandonara la persecución, además de que estaban muy cerca del templo Norte y era prácticamente un atajo. Por su parte, Fuyuka estrelló el camión a toda velocidad contra el callejón.

—Vaya, otro accidente no letal —comentó Natsumi.

En ese instante, el camión explotó generando una enorme bola de fuego.

Gouenji, Natsumi y el caballo estaban saliendo del callejón cuando la onda expansiva los alcanzó y los arrojó por los aires. Shuuya observó con asombro cómo el caballo caía perfectamente en cuatro patas sin rasguño alguno y, con horror, cómo él y Natsumi se dirigían a un montón de basura.

El ex-delantero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, abrazó a Natsumi y volteó de tal manera de que él fuera el único que impactara directamente a la basura. En cuanto cayeron, la basura salió disparada en todas direcciones, pero sorprendentemente el kimono nupcial de Natsumi se mantuvo perfectamente inmaculado.

—Gouenji, me has salvado junto con mi kimono y mi peinado —se asombró Natsumi mientras se ponía de pie.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo Gouenji parándose con dificultad—. Ay, mi espalda.

—¿Pero cómo voy a casarme con Mamoru ahora? ¡Mi maquillaje está arruinado!

—No te preocupes —habló Gouenji sacando un pañuelo—. Te sacaré el maquillaje, a excepción del labial. Además, creo que al natural te ves mucho mejor.

Cuando Gouenji estaba a punto de terminar su labor, una voz lo interrumpió.

—Aleja tus manos de ella, Gouenji —ordenó Kidou con autoridad.

Gouenji alzó la vista para encontrarse con un enorme y enojado grupo de personas, en los que destacaban unos sucios Fubuki y Touko, un emplumado Kazemaru, unos mojados Someoka, Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Rika y Sakuma, y una chamuscada Fuyuka. Todos sujetando amenazantemente unos balones de soccer.

Y así, frente al pelotón de fusilamiento, Gouenji Shuuya había de recordar aquella tarde remota en la que Endou le pidió ser su padrino de bodas. Ahora, querido lector, sabemos que no fue una tarde remota, sino bastante reciente.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —se escuchó la voz de Endou retumbar por el lugar.

Fue en ese instante en que Gouenji se percató de que se encontraban en las puertas del templo Norte.

—¡Mamoru! —exclamó Natsumi con sorpresa.

—¡Natsumi! —gritó Endou acercándose rápidamente—. Te ves… te ves… hermosa.

Natsumi enrojeció con las palabras de su amado.

—Pero no soy perfecta. Mi maquillaje se arruinó.

—Natsumi, el más hermoso maquillaje es el suave rubor de tus mejillas —halagó Endou acercándose y tomando sus manos.

" _Esto es lo más cursi que he escuchado en todo el día"_ pensó Gouenji, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

—Gouenji —llamó Endou tomando el hombro de su amigo—. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. Sin embargo, tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál duda? —inquirió el aludido.

—¿Por qué tu traje está roto y resto de los invitados está sucio, mojado y enojado?

—¡No confíes en él, Endou! —le advirtió Kidou—. ¡Ese canalla se iba a raptar a Natsumi!

—¿Qué? —cuestionaron Endou, Gouenji y Natsumi a la vez.

—¡Es cierto! —corroboró Kazemaru—. ¡Los hemos perseguido todo este tiempo! ¡Ese rufián quería llevarse a Natsumi en un caballo blanco!

—¿De qué están hablando? —inquirió Endou—. Yo personalmente fui a hablar con Gouenji para que fuera a buscar a Natsumi.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos los invitados a la vez.

—¿Qué clase de idiota podría pensar que yo intentaba raptar a la novia? —gruñó Gouenji.

Inmediatamente, todos los perseguidores fijaron su vista en Sakuma.

—Oigan, yo sólo dije lo que vi —se defendió el hombre del parche.

—Bien, bien. Suficiente parloteo —interrumpió Fudou apareciendo en escena—. Démonos prisa que ya son las ocho en punto y hay una boda que celebrar.

Todos los presentes se encaminaron hacia el templo y los que pasaban junto a Gouenji aprovechaban la oportunidad para pedirle perdón, excepto Nagumo, quien se jactaba de haberlo salvado de Kazemaru.

* * *

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, todos se juntaron para sacar una foto.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —gritó el fotógrafo—. ¡Sonrían y digan Inazuma!

—¡Inazuma! —dijeron todos los presentes sonriendo.

En ese instante, Aki y Haruna aparecieron de improviso y taclearon a Gouenji justo cuando se tomaba la foto e inmortalizando la situación.

—¡Lo tengo, hermanito! ¡Lo tengo! —exclamaba Haruna.

—¡Gouenji, no quería hacer esto pero tú me obligaste! —lloriqueaba Aki.

" _No debí tirar la carta de Endou"_ pensó Gouenji.

 **¡Se acabó! ¡Eso es todo amigos!**

 **Espero se hayan reído al leerlo así como yo al escribirlo, ¡especialmente tú, Angy! :D**

 **¿Se dieron cuenta de que puse una carita triste en un mensaje de Natsumi? Soy toda una rebelde… ok no xDDD**

 **Bueno, sinceramente no tengo mucho más que decir, así que… ¡preguntas!**

 **¿Qué habrá sucedido en la despedida de soltero de Endou?**

 **¿Qué habrá sucedido en la despedida de soltera de Natsumi?**

 **¿Gouenji sentará cabeza alguna vez?**

 **¿Yuuka dejará de competir en carreras ilegales?**

 **¿Alguien recordará al padre de Natsumi?**

 **¿Volverán a creerle a Sakuma alguna vez?**

 **Todas, algunas, o mejor dicho, ninguna de estas preguntas será respondida en algún próximo capítulo de Una boda no letal, pues es un One-shot xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
